The Day of Shukaku
by Arashi Naoki
Summary: Side story to Multichap Matahari. Seekor Tanuki narsis tak bernama dan benci kepiting akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu dengan cara mendisrkripsikan hal yang sangat tidak penting.


**The Day of Shukaku**

(Side story to Matahari)

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing : Gaara - Shukaku**

 **Genre : Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated : T**

Berjalanlah 3 blok ke utara dari Grand Avenue, Sunagakure. Pada tikungan pertama, kau akan menemukan sebuah mesin penjual permen, di sebelahnya terdapat mesin penjual soda. Berjalanlah lagi sepanjang 35m, dan kau akan menjumpai sebuah plang besar dengan gambar berbagai macam satwa, bukan, tepatnya hewan peliharaan. Pada plang itu terdapat tipografi yang berbunyi "The Chiyo's since 1928".

Pada jalan masuk menuju toko terdapat kanopi yamg lebarnya 1,5m dengan panjang selebar trotoar kota Sunagakure. Kanopi itu siap untuk melindungi para pengunjungnya dari panas terik matahari Sunagakure. Jujur saja, kanopi itu membuat toko itu seperti apartemen lama bintang lima dengan 6 lantai dan kurang umum sebagai sebuah pet shop, salon dan klinik.

KLINTING!

Sebuah genta berbunyi nyaring saat seseorang membuka pintu hijaunya.

Pasti para bocah yang meronta-ronta minta anjing atau kucing, atau kelinci, atau hamster atau para hewan aktif yang imut-imut dan lucu sekali.

Aku bukan tipe hewan seperti itu.

Perkenalkan, aku, tanuki tak bernama dengan bulu abu-abu pada bagian dalam dan bulu kekuningan pada bagian luarnya. Berat 4,5 kilo dengan panjang 9 cm. Cukup standar untuk ukuran seekor tanuki kelahiran 52 hari yang lalu. Yang istimewa adalah ekorku berbulu lebat dan melengkung membentuk huruf "n". Biasanya tanuki dengan bentuk ekor seperti ini merupakan pejantan dominan. Aih, padahal aku masih "hijau" seperti ini. Sepertinya memang takdirku jadi pemimpin nantinya.

"Ayah, Ayah! Mau itu!" seorang gadis dengan mata hijau zambrud dan rambut pirang berteriak menunjuk seekor cerpelai bulu putih. Khas penghuni tempat dingin.

"Chiyo obaa-san, aku ambil dia," kata lelaki berambut coklat. Hidungnya mengingatkanmu dengan satu buah yang namanya…apa namanya? Jambu? Pokoknya itu deh. Buah tropis yang mengembang bagian bawahnya, mirip dengan cuping hidung orang ini. Yah walaupun cupingnya tak sebesar buah itu.

"Ayah, mau pulang saja," nah! Ini satu lagi yang berhidung... Aku tidak tega ngomongnya. Ukurannya itu benar-benar nggak main-main. Bocah berkupluk kuping kucing konyol dengan rambut dan hidung yang bahkan lebih besar dari lelaki tadi kelihatannya bocah yang menyebalkan. Apakah si bocah memanggilnya dengan kata "Ayah"? oh, pantas saja.

Apa? "Ayah"?! Astaga, jangan-jangan dia saudara dari gadis yang tadi? Beneran, mereka berdua -si gadis dan bocah hidung besar- beda banget. Aku rela jadi botak di umur mudaku untuk meyakinkan kalian kalau mereka itu sangat BERBEDA –kapital, supaya dramatis.

Mari, biar kujelaskan penampilan kasat mata si gadis cilik. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun. Rambutnya dikuncir empat dengan karet rambut sederhana, membuat rambut pirangnya tampak seperti pohon kelapa dilihat dari atas. Alisnya melengkung indah, menaungi mata zambrudnya. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink. Entah kenapa terlihat setengah tingkat lebih gelap dari kulit pucatnya yang halus. Dan yang paling penting, HIDUNGNYA TIDAK BESAR.

Lalu, bocah dengan tampang menyebalkan itu... Biar kutegaskan, dengan menjelaskan tampilannya berarti aku juga menjelaskan –sedikit tentang- penampilan ayah mereka. Perhatikan ya…

Yang pertama, hidungnya besar.

Yang kedua, Hidungnya Besar.

Yang ketiga, HIDUNGNYA BESAR.

Kalian tahu, aku bangga dengan kepiawaianku dalam menjelaskan dan menjabarkan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas kan dari penjelasanku barusan?

"Baiklah. Sasori, ambil kandang ukuran sedang!" Nenek Chiyo, dengan pipinya yang sudah tidak kuat melawan gravitasi itu berteriak semangat memanggil, bukan, memerintah seseorang yang selama 2 hari ini kuketahui sebagai cucunya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang berwajah seperti abege keluar dari balik tirai di belakang meja kasir. Rambut merahnya terlihat nge-jreng dan mentereng diantara tembok putih kasual yang dipenuhi dengan tempelan muka-muka yang seperti omong kosong itu.

Apa? Kau tak tahu maksudku? Hhah, memang susah berbicara dengan orang yang iQnya tak sampai 200. Kujelaskan ya, muka siapa saja yang menempel di tembok toko ini.

Anjing, sahabat baik manusia yang cuma bisa melet-melet nggak karuan. Minta disayang-sayang di bagian perut dan dikelonin waktu tidur.

Kucing, mahluk malas, manja yang nggak bisa apa-apa selain nangkep tikus, bahkan, kadang nangkep tikuspun nggak becus.

Kodok. Satu kata. Berlendir. Kalau boleh satu kata lagi… menjijikan.

Kelinci, si kuping panjang yang kerjaannya cuma main lompat-lompat berharap jadi atlet lompat tinggi, lompat jauh, lompat indah, dan lompat tali.

Hamster. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia yang mau-maunya memelihara hewan pipi bengkak kanibal yang suka makan bayinya sendiri.

Ayam. Kalau ini sih lebih enak dimakan.

Burung Beo, cerewet dengan omongan yang nggak bermutu. Mending kalau ngomongnya mikir sendiri. Ini kopi paste punya orang lain.

Ikan Mas Koki. Astaga, demi jidatku, mata kuningku yang cakep dan buluku yang elok… yang mereka kerjain itu cuma berenang muter-muter akuarium. Aku nggak heran kalau mereka gendut banget.

Beruang…hey! Memang mereka bisa dipelihara dengan bebas?

Kura-kura. Apa asiknya sih main sama hewan yang bisanya cuma ngumpet? Ngumpet aja udah jelas di mana tempatnya. Cangkangnya itu lho, nggak bisa ngumpet kemana-mana lagi kalo yang punya udah ngumpet di dalemnya.

Kepiting. AKU BENCI KEPITING? Kenapa? AKU TIDAK MEMERLUKAN ALASAN. Hey, memangnya ada yang mau memelihara mereka? Kepiting yang hanya bisa jalan miring dan suka menjepit orang itu bikin merinding. Lebih lagi, sebenarnya mereka itu hewan air atau darat sih? Dasar hewan tanpa pendirian. Sebenarnya Kura-Kura juga sih, tapi karena aku benci kepiting, maka semua yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan.

Kembali ke..laptop. Bukan, aku nggak punya laptop, tapi aku berharap aku akan segera punya. Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka semua kalau kami, para spesies _Nyctereutes Procyonoides_ adalah mahluk cerdas, nggak cuma di legenda doang. Dengan laptop seperti bang Tukul yang semalam aku lihat, aku pasti Bisa membuktikannya.

"Itwu apwah?" sebuah suara yang kedengaran sangat imut menyadarkanku dari angan-angan akan hak kepemilikan laptop. Aku menengok ke arah suara itu. Seorang bocah, wah sepertinya itu anak Sasori. Rambutnya merah -walaupun warnanya lebih tua. Merah! Apa itu? Kok ada lingkar hitam di matanya? Apa dia sedang mengenakan topeng Zoro?

"Oh, tuan kecil," terlihat Chiyo obaa-san menggendong anak itu. Anak itu sangat patuh dalam gendongannya sambil terus melihat ke…arahku? Oh, pasti dia lihat si Iguana. Hewan kulit kasar dan "kinclong" yang pasti nggak pernah treatment kulit. Astaga, bocah ini punya selera aneh.

"Itu Iguana," kata si nenek sambil menunjuk pada si Iguana. Duh, si Iguana malah gaya-gaya. Kalau boleh kubilang, kalau boleh ya…gayanya itu seperti binaragawan yang bahkan berat ototnya tidak ada seper satu juta dua ratus lima puluh ribu delapan ratus tiga puluh sembilan koma tiga lima sekian sekian dari berat badannya. _Yare-yare_ ,orang yang nggak punya daya apapun itu memang selau exhibisionist ya…tunggu, exhibisionist itu apa ya?

"Buwkan," kata bocah itu seraya menunjuk, "Tapi ywang iniy."

Bagaikan "disentor" matahari secara langsung tanpa pohon yang meliang… ASTAGA, BOCAH ITU MENUNJUKKU.

Astaga, astaga. Aku ngumpet saja deh di dalam liang. Padahal kandangku kan sudah dibuat gelap, kenapa bocah ini bisa melihatku tanpa kuketahui sih?

"Oh, ini tanuki. Kau mau kuambilkan?" terdengar suara ala SPGm (Sales Promotion GrandMa) milik Chiyo obaa-san. Sejenak terdengar lagi suaranya, "Sasori, ambilkan si tanuki," tolong, jangan aku. Tolonglah.. aku tak ingin bernasib sama dengan si bulldog itu. Satu malam dia pergi, besoknya dia masuk klinik ini dengan tulang yang patah. Kumohon, tanuki yang lainnya saja.

"Ambil yang bayi, Sasori," JGEEEERRR! TIDAAAAKKK! Kenapa sih aku harus jadi satu-satunya Tanuki yang baru saja selesai masa _laktasi_ nya?

Sebuah tangan besar masuk ke dalam liang. Tanuki-tanuki lain yang sedang tertidur mendesis kesal, nyaris menyaplok tangan itu saat menggengamku erat. Andai aku bisa bahasa manusia aku pasti akan mengumpati siapapun yang memiliki tangan itu.

Ooh, dewa tanuki, selamatkan aku dari kebengalan manusia-manusia laknat yang tak pernah menikmati masa _laktasi_ ini. Sejujurnya aku nggak tau sih manusia itu mengalami masa _laktasi_ atau tidak. Dalam kasus ini anggap saja tidak.

Aku mendarat di tangan nenek Chiyo, bukan mendarat, tapi di cincing olehnya.

"Kau mau menyentuhnya tuan kecil? Tapi jangan terlalu kasar, dia bisa melukaimu," kata nenek Chiyo pada si bocah. Aku bergidik ngeri saat anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan perlahan menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Ooh, bocah, tidakkah kau dengar perkataan nenek Chiyo? Aku bisa melukaimu..

Aarrghhh, dia tetap menjulurkan tangannya! Apa perlu kucaplok saja bocah ini? Atau kucakar? Atau kumakan? Atauuu, astagaa! Mati saja aku.. oh ya… itu dia!

"Mawti..." suaranya bergetar. Menangislah, nak, "Apwakah hwaus kita kubuw?" apa!? Anak itu mau menguburku?! Aku terlonjak. Mata bocah itu bertemu dengan mataku. Matanya terlihat tenang dan polos banget. Aduh imut banget sih, seperti aku, ahaahaha. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega menguburku? Kalau aku punya handphone, mungkin aku akan membuat muka orang yang sedang menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau tanuki merasa terancam bahaya, biasanya pura-pura mati, jadi jangan main kubur, tuan kecil," nenek Chiyo sedikit menjauhkan aku dari bocah ini.

"Gaawa mwau itwu," hatiku sungguh mencelos saat mendengar kata-kata itu darinya. Kenapa harus mahluk nocturnal sepertiku yang kau pilih, bocah.

"Baiklah, kukira kau memilih hewan yang tepat, tuan kecil. Kau lihat, dia mirip denganmu," bocah bertopeng zoro itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Kumohon dewa tanuki, biarkan aku jatuh dari ketinggian ini. Biarkan aku berlari ke suatu tempat yang gelap. Biarkan aku bersembunyi dengan tenang. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhku WAAAAARGGGHH…Eh…

Aku mengharapkan sebuah pukulan kencang yang mendarat di punggungku, tapi yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah sentuhan kecil yang ragu-ragu, tapi jujur saja aku merasa cukup nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. Perlahan ada sentuhan di kepalaku perlahan turun ke ekorku. Tiba-tiba ada dua tangan kecil menyentuhku.

"Kau tiwdak mwatwi kayn?" aku menengadah, melihat mata dengan topeng zoro. Oh, itu bukan topeng, itu..apa itu? Apakah dia tanuki dengan wujud manusia?

Mata itu, aku melihatnya. Oh, bocah jelmaan, siapa namamu tadi? Apakah kau adalah dewa tanuki yang sesungguhnya? Jika iya, bawa aku bersamamu, jika bukan, ambillah aku dari tempat ini.

Bocah itu memandangi aku, aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menggerakkan kedua kaki depanku tanpa berusaha menggeliat. Aku tahu dewa tanuki mengirim bocah jelmaan ini untuk menyelamatkanku.

Hening sejenak.

Hening dua jenak.

Hening ti...

"Gaawa bwosan. Nggwak mwau," JLEGEEERRRGEERRRGERRR BLETARR!

APA-APAAN, DEWA TANUKI! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGIRIMKAN PENYELAMAT MACAM DIA? BOSAN?! JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU BISA MATI JIKA DIAMBIL OLEH ORANG LAIN ATAU MATI TUA SEPERTI TANUKI YANG KEMARIN ITU. Aduh, siapa sih julukannya. POKOKNYA AMBIL AKUU!

"Tanuki bodoh. Kenapa dia mengamuk seperti ini?!" nenek Chiyo segera melepaskanku dari genggaman bocah tadi. Aku masih marah pada dewa tanuki dan bocah jelmaan ini. Berani-beraninya memberiku harapan palsu!

Aku mengggeram, mendesis ke arah nenekk Chiyo. Duh, nek PEYOT, turunkan aku.

"Gaara, kalau begitu Gaara mau yang mana? Gaara bilang mau beli peliharaan," ayah gadis cantik tadi mengambil si bocah jelmaan dari gendongan nenek Chiyo.

"Gaawa mwau..." dia diam sejenak melihat sekeliling. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke arahku lalu dia memandang ayahnya dan berbisik.

"Shukaku?" kata ayahnya sambil memandangi si bocah lalu memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Gundam! Kau membuatnya sendiri, Sasori nii-chan?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak kupluk kucing konyol dari belakang nenek Chiyo. Suara Sasori yang mengiyakan sudah tak terdengar lagi saat bocah itu mengangguk dan dengan perlahan menunjukku yang masih dijinjing oleh nenek Chiyo. Apakah kau mendengar protesku, Dewa Tanuki?

"Jadi namanya Shukaku?" tanya bapak-hidung-agak-besar-tapi-tak-sebesar-putranya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kami ambil Shukaku, obaa-san," aku tak tahu lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh nenek Chiyo, yang kudengar hanyalah suara bocah jelmaan. Bocah itu turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan menengadahkan tangannya kepada nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak Jadi bosan tuan kecil?" Kata nenek Chiyo sambil perlahan menaruhku pada gemnggaman tangan kecil bocah itu. Bocah itu mengangguk dengan cepat hingga pipinya bergetar..

"Ayo kiwta puwlang, Shukaku."

Sejak saat itu, aku bukan lagi si tanuki tak bernama dan aku suka hal itu.

 **-F-I-N-**

 **Naoki's Corner:**

Haiiiiyaaahahahahyaaah!

Hola, Naoki Corner Hadir lagi., itu artinya Naoki akan bercuap sebentar. HAHAH.

Pada akhirnya, munculah side story tentang Gaara dan Shukaku yang sudah diproses sejak kemunculan chapter kedua "Matahari".

Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah side story dari multichip Matahari yang terbengkalai. Plot Matahri sendiri sebenarnya sudah siap sampai ending, tapi karena Naoki semakin tua *UGH* dan begitu banyak tanggung jawab yang Naoki emban saat ini, Naoki belum bisa melanjutkan cerita Matahari.

That aside, Naoki berterimakasih atas dukungan dan cinta *duh* dari saudara-saudara sekalian yang mau membaca setelah melihat judul maupun summary yang Naoki buat.

Karena tujuan dari fic ini hanyalah untuk entertain ringan tanpa plot yang bermakna, semoga fic ini dapat menghibur dan berguna bagi kesehatan mental anak bangsa.

Stop stressing out and staaaaaaaayy cool.

Happy reading!

Lof,

Arashi Naoki


End file.
